


Time to Fight

by Sumi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The horde's closing in and Clementine can see no other way out.





	Time to Fight

The Walkers had the shack they were squatting in surrounded. Clementine pushed AJ behind her, as if that simple act would protect him from the dangers that lay outside. She wanted the growing boy to feel safe until her and Javi would finally have to teach him about the world he had been born into and what he’d have to do in order to survive in it.

It was the same thing Lee did with her; the only difference being that AJ knew no other life. Clementine had once but the older she became, the more the memories faded. She could no longer recall her parent’s faces or voices. The fact that it might one day happen with her memories of Lee terrified Clementine so she quickly shut down those thoughts.

In this moment, they would only impede their escape.

“We’re gonna have to fight our way through,” Javi muttered, breaking Clementine completely from that distressing train of thought. “I don’t see any other way.”

Clementine glanced back at AJ. The toddler was trembling, dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Confronting the Walkers would be the only way to protect AJ. “Yeah, looks like it.” She preferred trying to run and get as far away as they could but Clementine knew this wasn’t going to be an option.

Javi walked towards the door, baseball bat clutched in his right hand. “Tell me when.”

She nodded and turned towards AJ. “Hey Goofball, can you do something for me?”

The boy whimpered but nodded his head ‘yes’.

“I need you to stay here while Javi and I take care of those bad Walkers, okay?”

“Okay, Clem,” AJ mumbled.

Clementine gave him a smile that vanished just as she turned back towards Javi. She pulled out her knife and nodded towards the door. “Let’s do it.”

They had to survive this; if not for their own sake then for AJ's.


End file.
